a tale, a beginning
by foxiso
Summary: another Simsala Grimm fanfic rated T for precaution, sorry it's just that I see more in Yoyo and Doc Croc than two goofballs Simsala Grimm belongs to Greenlight Media
1. Chapter 1

rain, the people of the village couldn't take it any longer, it was three days in a row that it has been raining, and the peasants' fields were flooded, it was an heavy rain with huge drops, the only fool who was still out there in the rain was a very tiny figure hidden by a blue coat, she ran through the drops and manage to get to the closest door , she calmed down her breathing and after knocked, at first no responce so she knocked again,finally a man with a moustache opened, first he saw nothing but rain pouring and pouring more until he looked down at his feet when he heard "excuse me sir" said a female voice coming from the blue hood, her right arm revealed the creature she was, a greyish blue lizard, her left arm was carrying something hidden by her soaked coat, "I'm searching for a warm place for us to pass this night before leaving tommorow so if you would be so kind to..." said the female lizard but the man cut her off, disgusted by her appearence "I don't want any of you slimy little plagues into my house, scram!" shouted the man as he slammed the door at her, yeah it wouldn't be easy to find a warm place to stay she put back her hood on her head, as she was about to leave something from under her coat cried, first whimpers who became louder and louder so before leaving, she tries to calm down the bundle she was holding, shushing it to sleep, it must have woken up with the loud noise of the door, she hummed a lullaby as she left the place while craddling her baby to sleep, it would be a long way through the woods to get to the other village, the cries of the bundle echoed to the ears of an old dog who were sleeping in a empty broken barrel which he uses as doghouse, he woke up to see the source of the crying and saw the female lizard and her baby under the blue soaked coat "hey you over there!" he called out, hoping that she heard through the hard rain, apparently she did, she turned to see the dog "where do you think you're going at this hour?" he asked, "to the next village, I try to ask shelter here but they wouldn't let us in" she yelled back, 'humans, so selfish' thought the dog "come over here, we'll share the barrel for the night" answered the dog, he saw that she didn't hesitated she rushed through the rain to rejoin him on the other side of the street, he let her in as she arrived, she uncovered herself from the coat while holding her crying baby she tried to hush, "it wouldn't be wise to cross the woods at this hour of the night, the count chopped down almost all the trees, there could be landslides, you could put you and your baby into grave danger, wait until tommorow, maybe the rain will calm down" answered the dog "yes it looks completly devastated" answered the female lizard rocking her baby back and forth, the dog looked at those two creatures with seriousness, "and may I ask what two creatures like you are doing here? where are you going?" he asked, he looked at the mother, he saw she was hidding something, she waited a moment before answering "if I told you, you wouldn't believe it" the old dog giggled "at my old age nothing is surprising me anymore you know".

meanwhile somewhere nobody knows "the clock of destinies was predicting correctly, one of the guardians was born three days ago my lord" said a feminine voice hidden by a dark coat, "hhmm it's contrarying my plans indeed" said a male voice also hidden by a dark coat "perhaps we should take adventage to end its destiny here while it's still weak".

meanwhile in the village, the dog made it to a barn, he held a bowl in his mouth as he shook the water off of himself and walked toward the cow "greetings dear friend, I'm sorry to bother you this late but I need some of your milk for a friend", after that he came back with a bowl full of milk into his doghouse and put it near the greyish blue lizard who uncovered her baby from its blancket and revealed a claret red and salmon striped baby lizard, his cries turned into soft whimpers as his mother hugged him, she looked at the dog and smiled "thank you", "I'm sorry but I didn't know what you usually eat" said the dog as he approached them "don't worry, will do with what we have" answered the mother as she dropped an hankershief in the milk and twisted it beofre putting it into her baby's mouth, meanwhile the dog took a closer look to study the baby who sucked on the hanckershief, the baby looked back at the dog "for years we've been waiting your arrival and you just happen to come now?" joked the dog, but the baby didn't understand the words the furry creature in front of him was saying and turned back his attention on sucking the milk on the hanckershief until his mother take it off of his mouth to pour milk on it again and replaced it back, "so the elders one of your clan told you to leave, heh, and what did your husband do?" asked the dog, but the expression on the mother's face changed at that mention "oh he didn't care, he left us way before he knew he would be a father of a guardian, I was the only one around my son when he hatched" answered the female lizard "ahhmm I see" sighed the dog, the night went on like this until the baby got back to sleep, the mother and the dog ended their discussion and decided to sleep as well, meanwhile inside the town's tavern drunken people continued to talk and chat, disturbing other customers with their singing, they were singing in Simsalian it was once a language shared by everyone long ago, before wars and men decided to build other languages, other religions and other kingdoms

"Simsala, daughter of Andeanonne

Simsala, we wish upon

you gave us a fair land

Simsala, men and beasts

by your will, shall share and feast

at the same table hand in hand..."

but they lost the the other ryhmings of the song and went on with another one

"oh guardians the time is coming

guardians the time is coming

guardians the time is coming

for you to take the journey

now once upon a time

as goes by the ryhme

one of them is daring

and one of them is not

two chosen souls from this earth

shall protect the land of their birth

one of them is the wisest

and one of them is not

complete opposites, but yet they share so much more

but why should I explain your fate, you shall go out and explore

oh guardians the time is coming

guardians the time is coming

guardians the time is coming

for you to take the journey..."

after the singing they bursted out of laughing, spliting alcohol on everyone else

"oh lord, for many years, generations have heard that prophecy, and yet nothing had happened since" said one drunken to the others

"if they exist, then it's too...huh give me some more of this will ya Hans..." burped another one between his 8th mug of beer he drank "if they...the guardians showed up in front of me, I'll say.. I'll say to them it's too late, we fought at their place during wars and everything" "yeah WHO NEED GUARDIANS? WE ALREADY DID THEIR JOBS, BARMAID ANOTHER ONE" yelled the leader of the drunken men and they all cheered at this comment.


	2. Chapter 2

what a strange dream the greyish blue lizard was having she seems to be walking in the flooded floor of a cavern, the cavern had a hole at the top, it was the only source of light to the cavern, she wasn't alone in front of her was a representation of the fairy Simsala, curved in the stones of the cavern, it wasn't the first dream she had about this cavern, she dreamed it before her son's birth, she told the wise elders of her clan about this dream and they told her to leave their home after the birth, and go somewhere safe, now she was there in the same dream again, "run" she heard that feminine voice again, she turned around to see who else was there but there was no one except her and the statue "run" she heard again she then faces the statue, was it talking to her? "run while you still can, or your child the blood will stain" the voice said then then a rock fell down in the water behind the female lizard and another rock not to far, "the guardian's future will not last late, if he soon encounters his cruel fate" the voice said again, lot of rocks now felt from the celling, even the statue of Simsala started to crack, was this place going to fall appart?, then she saw a white piece of clothe floating in the water, she know that piece of sheet too well, it was her son's blanket, she caught it as it floated to her, the blanket was there but where was her baby?, then the soaked water on the blanket became thick and red, and it started to smell like metal, blood, it was blood she realized it, and throw the bleeding blanket away, and watched it sunk while the blood was still remaining in the water "run while you still can, or your child the blood will stain" said the voice again, now she knew what was going on it was a warning, someone was coming for her son, she has to wake up so she rushed between the falling rocks in hope to wake up soon until a large part of the cavern's celling falls on her, she screams as she saw that she was about to be crushed but at that verry moment she woke up in panick, she looked around her, she was back in the reality, in the barrel doghouse, with their dog friend and her baby curled up next to her she got up and put her blue dark coat on her, then she picked up her still sleeping baby and covered it back into his blanket, the dog woke up as he heard her steps, "huh? what? is it morning yet?" he asked confused "no but I have to leave" answered the mother as she was near the exit of the barrel "what? but it's still raining inside, have you lost your mind?" realized the dog "listen,someone is after us, and I have to put my child in safety, I don't care what happen to me I just have to save my child" said the female lizard "are you sure of that? what will happen if your son doesn't have you anymore huh?" protested the dog but the mother left with her baby "goodbye and thank you for everything, may Simsala keep you safe" she said as she left in the raining streets "don't be foolish!, come back! come back!" yelled the dog to the running figure, and when it seems he didn't get her attention he barked but still no answer, he understood that she was defined to leave, then the dog saw two tall figures arriving in the village, one of them held a glowing crystal, "the guardian must be here, it's glowing more" he told the other one, the dog realized that the mother was right, he wanted to help her more, he will delay the men while she's leaving, he grawled and barked at them as he placed himself in front of them, the man who held the crystal pointed it to the agressive dog, the crystal's light fainted as he pointed that direction "the guardian left the village by going in the woods" shouted the man to the other "and it seems that this dog wants to help it" realized the second figure, the man raised his free hand up and right at that moment the dog yelped and cried of pain, the man somehow stopped his heart to beat, and the poor dog fainted within seconds as he dies slowly, he used his last amount of strength to turn his head to watch at the forest and in a last breath he said "I'm sorry young guardian, I'm so sorry!", the men walked toward the forest, "the parents must have left to go somewhere else safe" said the man to the one holding the crystal "yes but how have they been warned of our arrival?" asked this one, "some rumors say that the mother of a guardian makes a dream of a secret place and is in communication with Simsala" answered the other "ppff rumors or not, they're getting away the crystal's light is fainting". The Mother arrived in the woods, the count in charge of this land did really damaged it, just a few unworthy trees remained, and all was chopped down, the forest was a complete wasteland,she rushed through the raindrops and through the tree stumps as fast as she could she looked behind her to see if someone was following her, but no one did so she slowed down to walking then she stopped and she looked where she was exactly, at least she was far from the village but not enough far to see the other one, all arround her were thin trees and a curved on itself tree and some stumps, she also saw that where she was it was a slope, then she heard a loud noise, she thought that a thunderstorm was coming, and again her baby woke up whimpering, he must have been scared by the loud thunder noise, she tried to calm him down, but yet she was again surprised by the noise who seems to get louder and louder as it continued, she looked down and saw some dirt slipping down, the moise was coming her way so she turned around slowly and saw a dirt avalanche including some trees, rocks, branches, and mud, she was shocked with fear, it was a landslide and it was getting to her, but she quickly got out of her frozen state and rushed to get a shelter for her and her baby, the landslide was fastly gaining her, she ran as fast as she could and as she did she stumbled in a tree root, she held her crying baby tightly as her body rolled down alongside the dirt, she was knocked by a tree stump that was in her way she felt unconscious for some seconds,as she gained back her consciousness it was too late the landslide was about to bury them alive, so in a last hope of attempt to save her son's life she shrivelled on her son to protect him from the landslide as she cried and prayed for the both of them to get out alive, then the landslide swallowed them, she felt her body being pushed by an intensity of dirt, to the point as she felt like it skinned her, and teared her limbs from limbs, she was feeling tortured, mangled even, but no matter what becomes of her, her goal was to protect her baby, she then felt like her torture had come to an end, she was left here in an atrocious pain and her still crying baby, she thanked Simsala for having protecting her son at least as she fainted in unconsciousness again, the only thing she head was newborn cryings, raindrops and voices?, they must have heeard her son crying, what if it was the ones she has been warned about? "miss are you ok?" one of the voices asked, no they weren't here to harm her, but to help her, "Freud pick up the baby, I'll pick the woman we'll bring them in for tonight then tommorow we'll call the medic" it says again "oh the baby's bleeding Klaus" said the other one "is it bad?" asked the so called Klaus "well a fairy must have guard this child cause it's just a insignificant scratch on the head" answered the one named Freud.


End file.
